Frisky
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: A movie night between Mulder and Scully gets a little too heated. UST. MSR.


**Author's Note: Based on a Tumblr Prompt asking for a movie night turned UST-y that ends with Scully running away.**

Whenever he picked out movies for his movie nights with Scully, he'd always been apprehensive about picking romantic comedies, or, more specifically, anything with sex scenes. It wasn't that he assumed Scully would be uncomfortable with it, it was just that he personally couldn't help but think of her whenever he watched anything of the sort and he felt like it would be embarrassing with her right next to him. He couldn't help it, when he saw couples that obviously should be together, he thought of his relationship with Scully. When he saw a sex scene, his mind would immediatley jump to 'what if that was Scully and I?' He liked to blame seven years of sexual tension for his predicament.

For the past few weeks, he'd been doing really good at avoiding any movies that caused any awkwardness. But, of course, nothing lasts forever.

He'd like to know what director thought it would be a good idea to put in such a gratuitous make out scene in the middle of a sci-fi film. For a moment, he genuinely feared he accidentally put in one of the tapes from his personal collection and based on the surprised expression on Scully's face, so did she.

It was wet, it was noisey, and there was a lot of tongue. _So_ much tongue. The licking, the slurping, the frenching-it was a lot. He didn't know whether to apologize or make a joke, but luckily Scully spoke up.

"Is he… is he sucking on her tongue?" she asked slowly.

He turned to her and saw her face had taken on an expression of disbelief. An expression that he felt himself taking on. "Yeah?"

She turned to him, surprised at his affirming response. "Is that something people do?"

"You've never had someone suck on your tongue?" Mulder asked incredulously. It wasn't that he thought tongue-sucking wasn't a necessity when it came to making out, but it just felt like something at least one of the lucky men who'd been able to kiss Scully would have tried.

"What, have you?" she asked, her brows furrowing as her lips quirked up in amusement, turning away from the on-screen kiss that had sparked the conversation in the first place.

"I mean… yeah," he shrugged, watching her pivot herself to face him on the couch, bringing one leg up onto the cushion.

He felt warmth spread to the back of his neck and he knew it didn't have anything to do with the six pack they'd downed during the last movie. When she came over, he'd assumed it would go the same as it had the past few months they'd been doing this little arrangement. She brought the beer and pizza, he gave her a choice between two movies he'd picked out at Blockbuster, they hung out for a few hours, inevitably watched both movies just to spend more time together, and parted ways at the end of the night with a hug and sometimes, as of late, a small kiss on the side of the mouth.

He definitely didn't imagine they'd be talking about this.

"Did they just suck on yours or did you suck on theirs?" she asked, playful curiosity brimming in her eyes.

"Both," he replied honestly. "It feels like an experimental rite of passage."

"What do you mean?" she prompted.

"There are so many ways to make out, it's like an ever-evolving dance. Part of the fun, I think, is trying new things and exploring your partner as much as you can," he answered. The use of 'partner' had been a subconscious slip, but from the way Scully's eyes ever so slightly widened, she picked up on it.

"How does it feel?"

"What? Sucking on a tongue?" he smirked. The scientist was clearly coming out in Scully. She'd found something she was unfamiliar with, and her brain was on fire trying to fill in the gaps and satisfy her curiosity.

"Yeah," she nodded.

His eyes quickly flickered towards her lips before shooting to the coffee table. "It's like sucking on a lip, but...uh...wetter? And it feels like-like a pleasant sucking sensation when it's happening to you?" he started, trying to explain but failing miserably.

She smirked at his attempt with a cocked eyebrow. "How enticing."

"It feels better than it sounds. I promise. I'm just explaining it poorly," he chuckled, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. He waggled his brows suggestively, and jokingly stated, "I teach better through demonstration than explanation."

"Okay," she replied coquettishly.

He laughed once before her reply really registered. "Wait-what?"

"Demonstrate," she teased, before sticking her pink, little tongue out between her full lips.

"Really?" he gawked.

"I just wanna get this life experience," she replied, her slight tipsiness making itself known through her lazy speech.

He felt his pulse thudding against his neck. For some reason this felt insurmountably more lewd than the small kisses they'd shared, regardless of the fact he'd just been insisting this part of making out was nothing unusual, it was overwhelming when it was _her_.

Deciding he'd be an idiot not to take the gift being offered to him right now, he scooted closer to her on the couch and leaned his face close to hers. Mulder wrapped his lips around her tongue, his lips grazing hers completely in the process. Her tongue was too small to really get a good hold of it, especially since her lips were closed, so it really just felt like he was puckering and unpuckering his lips against hers.

It was probably his shoddy execution that caused her to smile and laugh, resulting in her tongue slipping back into her mouth as she chuckled against his mouth.

He joined her, their laughter mixing between their parted lips, when he locked eyes with her. "It's hard when your lips are closed," he smirked.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she implored, regaining her composure. The whole situation was strange, and maybe it was because they were so used to dealing with weirdness that lessened the awkwardness of this moment. He liked to think it was their reliance on excuses to push their relationship forward. Heaven forbid they just cop to the fact they wanted this - all their intimacies had to be hidden behind 'it was just a New Years' peck' or 'I was just saying goodnight' or 'I'm just showing you a kissing technique'. The excuses were getting flimsier over time, but they were clearly still in swing.

She stopped laughing and took on an expression of faux seriousness, sticking her tongue out, but this time her mouth was parted. It made it easier for his lips to press against hers as he drew her tongue in between his lips. Her mouth felt pillowy soft against his and he was temporarily stunned at the feeling. It wasn't until he felt her tongue squirm a little that he remembered what he was doing. Using a gentle suction, he played with Scully's tongue, rolling it in between his lips and applying a small amount of pressure.

His tongue came out to brush against hers and the sensation caused her to jolt and gasp, stealing the air out of his mouth and breaking the kiss at the same time. "Sorry," she panted against him, not withdrawing away from his leaning form.

He opened his eyes and saw she was blushing, redness staining her cheeks. "So?" he prompted, his voice coming out lower and breathier than he'd intended.

"Can I try?" she asked, her voice matching his.

He nodded and stuck his tongue out in response, filing away the mental image of Scully lowering her eyes to his mouth as she leaned in to him. Unlike himself, Scully didn't avoid touching tongues from the get go. Hers slid against his immediately as her lips puckered against his own. For a moment, she broke again, laughing into his mouth before resolutely trying again. He felt her bringing his tongue into her mouth with a slight suction as she ran her tongue back and forth over his.

His hands felt like they were charged with electricity as he struggled to keep them at his sides. He wanted to touch her, bring her closer to him, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Mulder felt her intake a sharp breath through her nose as she opened her jaw and closed it again against his, turning what had been a demonstration into a deep kiss.

He didn't have to hold himself back for much longer as she took the first step into her own hands by raising her hands up and placing them on either side of his neck, holding him to her. Taking the hint, he pressed his lips harder into hers as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, pulling it in between his lips so he could suck on it gently.

Then she moaned. It was small, clearly involuntary, but she moaned because of the kiss they were sharing and suddenly he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He grabbed her sides first before wrapping his arms around her ribs, pulling her body flush against his. She readjusted herself so that her arms were thrown around his neck and shoulders as she leaned back, pulling their weight down so that her back was on the arm of the couch with him leaning over her.

The movement caused her perfume to waft towards him and it added a layer of realness to their current position. He was kissing his partner, _his Scully_, and his body was on fire with the knowledge. He was acutely aware of the fact he was tenting in his pants - his usual attraction to Scully in overdrive with the proximity and intimacy they were sharing right now.

One of his hands wandered from her side to her upper thigh and stroked the tense, clothed muscle he felt beneath his palm. Though he'd simply just wanted to touch her, he felt her leg relax under his ministrations as her knees, which had been awkwardly bent between them, spread until they were on either side of his waist. His hips were rubbing against her inner thigh and it felt like heaven. Scully's hands timidlymoved so that she was entangling her fingers in his hair and drawing him as close to her as she could.

However, her desire for closeness went father than either of them had intended, and it resulted in his erection nestling into the juncture of her thighs, causing them both to break the kiss and gasp in between gritted teeth. He lowered his head so that his forehead was resting against her neck as he felt her pulse thrumming rapidly.

He'd expected her to be abhorred by the obvertness of his arousal, but, much to his surprise, he felt her hips shift upwards towards him, causing her to grind herself against his hard on. A low rumbling groan erupted from deep in his throat as her shaky hands came up to stroke his back and neck. He could feel her trembling underneath him and he couldn't believe this was happening.

Shifting his head and nuzzling her slightly in the process, he let his mouth open against the thin skin of her neck as he placed an open mouth kiss to her fluttering pulse point. She gasped and he felt the vibrations under his tongue which only encouraged him to trace patterns onto the crook of her neck.

Scully's breathing was audible now as she tried to hold back her moans, resulting in them coming out as breathy whining sounds. They'd both moved to the point where his cock was pressed straight onto her warm center, the head ever so slightly pressing against the bottom of her belly. Scully's own arousal was making itself known from the heat radiating through all her layers of clothing.

He started nipping and suckling a trail from her neck to her mouth, but by the time he got to her jaw she was squirming underneath him, rocking her hips against him. The friction made a shiver run down his spine and he pumped his hips against her, trapping her pelvis in between his own and the couch. She felt so small and fragile beneath him, but she kept pulling his weight back on top of her anytime he tried to shift himself, as if the pressure of his body alone was turning her on.

_He was turning her on. _

The idea felt unreal, but he couldn't deny it while Scully was right here in his arms writhing around and making those hot little sounds. He felt one of her hands disentangle itself from behind his head and move to his torso. She kept it there for only a moment before sliding it down his torso until she was at the top of his jeans, trying to find the fasten and zipper.

_**CLUNK. KRRRK. WRIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**_

Both of them jumped upright at the sound and looked around, panting wildly as they looked for the cause of the disturbance. When he noticed the blue screen, topped with an all caps 'REWIND' in the top, he let out a little chuckle of embarrassed relief. "It's just the VHS tape-" he started before the words faltered at the sight of her.

He was kneeling in between her legs while she looked up at him with wide eyes, reclined up on her elbows. Her shirt was pulled to the side and he could see the tender skin of her neck was red from his attention, unintentional hickies surfacing already. Her lips were swollen, red, and parted from her trying to catch her breath. She was so stunning in this moment that it made his heart lurch.

It lurched right before it dropped into the pit of his stomach.

The sound of the VHS rewinding seemingly made her thought process rewind as well and he could see the change in her eyes as she started overthinking. The words '_you're my partner' _and '_I can't risk losing our friendship," _reflecting in her eyes. Her hands shot up to her shirt and she readjusted it, hiding the marks that would stay with her for days. "I-I-" she started, pulling herself up and back in an attempt to get far enough away from him so she could close her legs.

He was too close for her to do that, so he helped her by sitting back onto his rear on the couch, trying his hardest to ignore how intensely his erection was straining upwards right now. He could see her panic behind her eyes as she unquestionably started berating herself. _Please don't regret this._"Scully, I-"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, brushing her hair back as she stood up suddenly. _We've danced around this for so long._

"There's nothing to be-" he started, but once again got cut off.

She bent down quickly and grabbed her keys from the coffee table. "I crossed a line. W-we shouldn't-" she gasped, her mind thinking too quickly for her mouth to keep up.

He stood up and grabbed her arm gently. "Why not?" he all but whispered.

She stood frozen in place as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at him with resolution that her quivering lip couldn't match. "We can't," she whispered back.

She moved her arm out of his grip and made her way towards the door, stopping once as her hand gripped the knob to look back at him though her eyes didn't quite reach his. "Thank you for having me over. I'll see you on Monday," she stated before running away.


End file.
